


Just Us

by BinBingBong



Category: VIXX
Genre: Based on a tweet where wonshik entwines his fingers with Hongbin's while he plays apex, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinBingBong/pseuds/BinBingBong
Summary: Wonshik blinks at their clasped hands, and then at Hongbin. Hongbin's fingers glide down his hand, and interlock with Wonshik's own. Their palms kissing and  Wonshik can feel the fast thud of his heart that's running mile a minute.
Relationships: Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Just Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is fluff and Forgive me I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO FLUFF 😭 I TRIED BUT IT SUCKED. 
> 
> Based on Kenjinest's tweet. It was in my draft since November with just one line written so I won't forget but it's finally done!
> 
> Thank you for H, N and Cass for encouraging me on this. And Mel for stopping me before I turned this into angst.
> 
> Thank you spookyboyswithspookystories for reading this over and coming up with the title And Deb for encouraging me.
> 
> Thank you Kat for stopping me before I deleted it.
> 
> Wow, a lot if people were involved.
> 
> It's based off this video  
> Thank you @yoonsvampbitch for finding it.  
> https://t.co/eIg6IO8KTU. https://twitter.com/yeonsvampbitch/status/1224047606797668352?s=19

* * *

Hongbin doesn't live in any place fancy, but Wonshik still feels very much underdressed as he climbs the white marble staircase to the second floor.

The house is a small two storey one, located in a fairly decent part of the block. The first floor is occupied by a small family, and the second floor is rented to Hongbin and his friend. Wonshik has only been here a few times before, but it's the first time he's coming here alone.

He feels nervous, a bit out of place, as he stares at the white painted door. _He's being absolutely ridiculous_ , he knows. It's just Hongbin, the Hongbin who he's known his whole life. It's his best friend, for fuck's sake! But, why does he feel like such a stranger when he knocks on the door? The hesitant few knocks. He's not even sure they're loud enough to be heard.

_Hongbin moving into his own place doesn't change anything,_ he scolds himself, as he stands up straight and plasters a fairly awkward smile on his face. Hongbin lives with a friend, and he doesn't want to give a bad impression.

When no one comes to answer the door, he opts to press the button for the doorbell, but before he can, the door sounds off a series of beeps before opening just a little. Hongbin peaks out of the tiny opening and looks at Wonshik with bewilderment. Wonshik awkwardly waves a hand. Maybe he should have called beforehand.

Hongbin steps back to open the door and motions him inside without any words. And Wonshik hesitantly takes his shoes off, watching the younger watch him with a flat face.

Hongbin doesn't say anything as he walks the both of them inside, not giving Wonshik time to say hello or look around. The house seems empty, all lights turned off except for Hongbin's room.

They enter his room in silence and Hongbin motions him with his hand to sit on the bed, shushing him with a finger to his lips. Wonshik looks around, and finds that Hongbin's computer screen has a game paused and it clicks. He mentally curses himself when he remembers it's Wednesday!

He moves to sit on the bed but he's sure with the angle the camera is placed in , his legs will most definitely be shown. Hongbin doesn't seem to care as he resumes the game, plucking his earphones back in and starts talking again, completely ignoring Wonshik's presence.

Wonshik sits on the bed awkwardly, not knowing what to do. He feels even more nervous then he did before, and a bit guilty to have barged in when Hongbin was busy, but in his mind Hongbin's gaming still isn't listed as 'work' or 'schedule'. It's just Lee Hongbin, slaying hours on his keyboard, the only difference now from the years before is that he has a camera to his face.

Hongbin's room is smaller than the one at the dorm, and it still lacks the personal touch. Back at the dorm Hongbin had Park Hyoshin posters on his walls and Sonic figurines that he got as gifts from his sister on his shelves. Here, it's just white walls, a small study table with books Wonshik owns as well. (only Hongbin actually studies while Wonshik hasn't attended a class in months)

It's small yet still tidy, Wonshik looks around and the bed is made, pillows placed properly and the floor clear. Compared to Hongbin, Wonshik's house is probably a trash can. 

He sits and fiddles with his phone, 20 minute later, when Hongbin still doesn't acknowledges him, he starts getting bored and sleepy. He slips on the bed and wraps himself around Hongbin's blanket- that so intoxicatingly still smells the same, of cherries and Hongbin.

Another 20 minutes and a pointless kkt conversation with Jaehwan later, Wonshik gets a little annoyed. No, It's almost 4 in the morning, and Hongbin isn't even looking at him. He can at least shut down the stream early just this once for him. He pouts, subconsciously and pulls out his phone again. He opens the tab that has Hongbin's channel opened on it and reads the comments. Even at this late hours there is still a 1000 people watching and damn- why the hell are the comment so fast?!

The comments and both what Hongbin is saying two feet away from him is as good as foreign language to him, so he doesn't bother understanding, but he still keeps looking at the stream, and a small smile stays on his lips, as he watches Hongbin's face on the tiny screen, so many emotions adorning his beautiful face.

Hongbin looks happy. He realizes with a pang to his heart- his smile is genuine, most genuine than Wonshik has seen from him in a long while. His heart aches just a little, at the realization that how different the two of them are, how hard it was for Hongbin- how hard it still is for him but how he keeps all his troubles and worries hidden. 

Wonshik wasn't really against Hongbin's decision to become a full time gamer, not like Hakyeon who thought it wasn't healthy, or the company who thought it would be a hurdle- or Sanghyuk who had complained about Hongbin gaining ranks and some thing about games and scores. But seeing him right now, he realized this is what makes Hongbin happy. And it was more than enough.

Another twenty minutes pass and Wonshik gets a little more annoyed and he feels a little mischievous - so he scoots to the corner of the bed, not caring anymore about the camera and subtlely places a hand over Hongbin's hands that's currently smashing the A and D key furiously. Hongbin who hadn't noticed him move closer, jolts at the contact and turns his head sharply to look at Wonshik. The look in his eyes clearly says the other had forgotten Wonshik was even here and there's mild panic there as well. Hongbin looks back at the screen, eyes blown wide as he check if Wonshik's hand is in the view or not. 

Wonshik doesn't care if it is or not, it's not like there's anything to hide- _anything that he's doing wrong! This is Hongbin, this is just Them!_ And with that thought he moves his hand under Hongbin's and slides his own fingers into the other's, slowing. Hongbin tenses- even more than expected and Wonshik can see from his seat that the comments have already started asking about "WHO'S HAND IS THAT?!"

The younger man curses, no doubt from getting shot and Wonshik can practically hear his heart beating frantically. He feels bad, but he feels hurt even more. Even so, he distangles their fingers and brings his hand back into his lap. Hongbin focus has long been lost from the game- from what Wonshik can tell Apex Leagues or something?- but he visually deflates a little at the loss of contact. Wonshik watches, sitting cross-legged, and he can tell, from how well he knows the younger,that there's guilt in his eyes; for pushing Wonshik away, if not physically but by his reaction, and fear- 

Wonshik understand both, and he too feels bad suddenly for pulling that move. Hongbin sighs, gives one good look at the chat and sees that the comments asking about the hand aren't dying down. He removes his hand from the keyboard to take Wonshik's from his lap to places it on the keyboard.. The action so sudden and fast that Wonshik blinks at their clasped hands, and then at Hongbin. Hongbin's fingers glide down his hand, and interlock with Wonshik's own. Their palms kissing and Wonshik can feel the fast thud of his heart that's running mile a minute. 

A wide smile stretches across Wonshik's face that's probably too silly and Hongbin scrunches his nose- , but smiles back anyway before returning to the game. The comments if possible start coming in even faster but with every other minute, Hongbin relaxes and stops looking at them.

They stay like this for another 10 minutes or so but it feels like more time has passed than it ever did when Wonshik was sitting alone

The rapper looks up from their locked hands (at which he's been starring at the whole time) when Hongbin closes the game shut, replacing the screen with his face on it. He sighs once again , albeit this time it's a little fond.

"Alright alright! You guys won't stop I know'' the gamer says faking a groan. "I don't understand though, why are you so curious about the person anyway, and why do I have to tell you'' the teasing is evident and Wonshik doesn't have to look at the comments to know what the response would be.

Wonshik chuckles, squeezing the younger's hand in his before Hongbin lifts their hands to show the camera a bit better. "If you can guess who is it by looking at the hand, I'll tell you" 

Wonshik moves to peer at the comments and his eyes widen when everyone is saying the same thing "Wonshik" or "Ravi" . He turns to look at the younger, and finds the same shock mirrored on Hongbin's face.

"How did you know?" The gamer asks, his for eyes wide and adorable. The comments go too fast but donations are easier to read. There are several response but most are along the lines of "because of his legs when he walked in" ,"he chuckled just now, I know that deep voice anywhere", " his skin color" and " who else would visit Kongbinnie if not his soulmate"

Hongbin rolls his eyes fondly and smiles at Wonshik. At the signal, Wonshik moves to face the camera and says hello. He feels a little weird and nervous,but Hongbin squeezes his hand where they are placed on his lap, still locked together.

Another few minutes pass in which Hongbin does most of the talking, and Wonshik waits, awkwardly before the camera is turned off. He doesn't need to check his social media to know he's already being bombarded with mentions and tweets.

The silence is weird, in contrast to all the sounds before and the nervous awkward feeling is back again. Hongbin looks at him flatly, face emotionless and Wonshik squirms under his eyes. 

"Sorry, I probably should have checked your schedule, I didn't think you'd be streaming this late though" Wonshik says in apology, rubbing his neck but Hongbin shrugs " it's okay, it's not like my schedule is constant" Wonshik relaxes a little.

Hongbin gets up from his seat, untangling their hands. Wonshik pouts, suddenly very sad about the lack of contact. He wonders when did he start craving physical touches this much. "Stay here, let me wash up" Hongbin says as he stretches a bit, Wonshik tries not to tease him about how chubby he's gotten when his shirt rides up and reveals his abless stomach.

Another 10 minutes later find Wonshik in the kitchen. The fridge is empty, and while Wonshik isn't Hakyeon he's still concerned if Hongbin does take outs a lot. The thought and worry is soon gone because it's not like Wonshik is any better. None of them were ever any good in the kitchen. He shrugs and opens his food app, and orders the first thing he sees. Hongbin won't complain. Free food is free food.

Hongbin finds him starring at the shelf with photoframes that aren't Hongbin's. "You didn't put any of yours?" The rapper asks, turning around to face the younger. Hongbin's dripping wet but wearing Warner clothes than the Tee and shorts from before.

"I try to keep my stuff to my room. It still feels like invading" It's casually said, but Wonshik can see beyond that. "You own half of the house -" 

Hongbin cuts him off " I know, I guess I'll take some time to consider this mine" Wonshik follows the younger back in the room, eyes trailer on the red hoodie he's wearing that Wonshik _knows_ belongs to Sanghyuk. 

"I ordered food" 

"Thanks" the smile Hongbin gives is small but warm "what brings you here though?" He throws the towel aside as he scoots on the bed to make room for Wonshik. It's a silent invitation and Wonshik doesn't need to be told twice 

"Why, can't I visit you whenever I want to?" He teases, joining Hongbin on the bed and throwing the cover on the both of them. 

"That's not what I meant" 

"I missed you" he blurts, but he wouldn't take it back even if given the chance.

"Oh?" Hongbin smiles, smug and before he can come up with a smart snark Wonshik speak again "I missed you, so I came. I shouldn't need a reason" 

Hongbin blinks " you don't" he says silently, still looking in Wonshik's eyes trying to understand why the older this being so sweet and sappy

"Good" the older says, sliding down the bed to lay down. "Now join me and hold my hand again, I liked that" he takes Hongbin's hand in his own and waits. It takes another few seconds, but Hongbin interwines thier fingers again laying down beside him

They stay like this a while, both tired and sleepy but neither ready to actually sleep. "I missed you too" Hongbin says scooting closer to Wonshik and Wonshik smiles. He was nervous for nothing, after all it's still Hongbin … it's still the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and kudos appreciated if you liked it.


End file.
